TTEWM Ep11 False Pretense
by DaiHelsing
Summary: Nazywam się Erica Williams. Byłam żołnierzem walczącym z maszynami, ale John Connor uratował mnie i dał nowe życie, a potem wysłał w przeszłość z ważną misją. Teraz jestem półcyborgiem i chcę zmienić przyszłość. Oto moja historia. Moje wspomnienia. Dla A.
1. PRZEGRANA

_Chapter kończyłam pisać na zajęciach z francuskiego i zostałam przejrzana:P. Skończyło się jednak na: "Piszesz? Myślałam, że tylko rysujesz". Heureusement:). _

_Notka do zapamiętania: nie pisać smutnych rzeczy albo pamiętać o kupnie chusteczek higienicznych... _

_Inspiracją był trailer T4:). Rozdział dedykuję Anice. Już Ty zrozumiesz dlaczego!_

_Zapraszam do czytania i pozdrawiam serdecznie!_

**PRZEGRANA**

Tak dobrze znałam jego oczy. Od momentu, kiedy tamtego dnia wyczytano moje nazwisko. Musiało mu zabrzmieć znajomo. Jego spojrzenie było ostre, zimne i beznamiętne; niczym spojrzenie cyborga. Nasze źrenice spotkały się tylko na ułamek sekundy, ale to wystarczyło, żeby przeszedł mnie dreszcz. Pomyślałam o moich rodzicach. Walczyli dla niego, dla Johna Connora. I zginęli. Wtedy poczułam nienawiść.

Ale teraz patrząc w jasne, niemal wesołe i czujne oczy leżącego obok mnie nastolatka, nienawiść była ostatnim uczuciem, o jakim bym pomyślała. Cameron jednak uznała inaczej.

Nagle znalazła się obok nas i pociągnąwszy chłopaka za ramię, ściągnęła go z kanapy.

- Cameron?... Co... – zaczął, wstając. – Odbiło ci?

Terminatorka milczała, wpatrując się w niego.

- Erica jest niebezpieczna – powiedziała w końcu.

- To już wszyscy wiedzą – mruknęłam, marszcząc brwi.

Poszłam do kuchni. Nagle zdałam sobie sprawę z tego, jak szybko bije moje serce. Przyłożyłam dłoń do piersi. Dobry strach? Cholera, nie. To nie ze strachu.

Przypomniałam sobie słowa Alex. Już Go nie zobaczę. Czas na decyzję. Dosyć życia marzeniami.

***

Czytałam _Christine _Stephena Kinga. Moja kopia była mocno zniszczona i brakowało w niej dwudziestu ostatnich stron. Odłożyłam książkę nieco zła. Ktoś będzie musiał opowiedzieć mi zakończenie.

- Erica! – Do kwatery wpadła Rose. – Zbierają ludzi na jakąś misję. Chcą jechać za Miasto.

Usiadłam, patrząc na nią wyczekująco. Moja przyjaciółka zagryzła jednak wargi.

- Powiedz „nie" – szepnęła – jak cię zapytają. Rozumiesz?

Zaczęłam zakładać buty.

- Wiem, że chcesz zobaczyć, co jest dalej – ucięła nerwowo. – Nie pojedziesz, prawda?

- Chcę zobaczyć Pustynię na własne oczy – powiedziałam, wstając.

- Mogłam ci nie mówić.

- Dowiedziałabym się od kogoś innego.

Pokiwała głową.

- Wrócę – rzuciłam, wychodząc. Niemal od razu wpadłam na Theo.

Poinformował mnie o miejscu spotkania.

- Imię, nazwisko, stopień, nazwisko dowódcy – recytowała kobieta za biurkiem. – Pozycja.

- Porucznik Erica Williams od generał Lightwood. Snajper. – Widziałam, jak notuje.

- Kapral Theodore Cure od generała Connora. Snajper i zwiadowca – wyrecytował Theo.

Zajęłam miejsce z tyłu. Ludzie schodzili się szybko. Widziałam wiele znajomych twarzy.

- Erica! – W moją stronę szedł Orlando. – Tak czułem, że cię tutaj znajdę.

- Nie mogłam przegapić takiej okazji. Chcę wreszcie wyjechać za Miasto.

Słychać było szepty. Theo stał obok mnie; przyciągał ciekawskie spojrzenia. Dwie kobiety przed nami cały czas oglądały się na niego i rozmawiały cicho między sobą. Spojrzałam na terminatora. Chyba był przystojny. Miał pociągłą twarz o mocno zarysowanych kościach policzkowych i szlachetnych rysach. Jedna z jego adoratorek puściła mu oko. Niedoczekanie! Theo jest mój.

- Możesz mnie objąć? – zapytałam go cicho. – Usiądź i obejmij mnie. Bez pytań, okej?

Od razu spełnił moją prośbę. Jego ramię było dosyć ciężkie, ale kiedy przytuliłam policzek do dłoni cyborga, jedna z kobiet dźgnęła drugą łokciem i posłały mi złe spojrzenia. Uśmiechnęłam się z satysfakcją.

I wtedy zobaczyłam Johna Connora. Nigdy wcześniej go nie widziałam, ale poczułam, że wysoki, dobrze zbudowany mężczyzna o przystojnej twarzy jest Naszym Przywódcą. Jego rysy były ostre, a kości sprawiały wrażenie ledwo obciągniętych skórą; miał ciemne oczy i kilkudniowy zarost. Jego spojrzenie było czujne, ale beznamiętne. Na skroni mężczyzny bieliła się blizna, jego policzek także nosił ślad po głębokim cięciu. Była w nim moc. Jakaś niesamowita siła. Jego ruchy, sfatygowany mundur, poharatana dłoń, którą rozpiął guzik pod szyją, sprawiły, że nagle poczułam się dumna z bycia żołnierzem. Jego żołnierzem. A potem usłyszałam jego głos. Idealnie pasował do reszty. Tak, podpowiedział mi mózg, John Connor to nasza jedyna nadzieja.

***

- Nic mi nie jest. – Takimi słowami przywitał mnie Gabriel, kiedy wreszcie stanął w kuchni Connorów.

Spojrzałam mu prosto w oczy. Wyglądał normalnie, ale kiedy zobaczyłam zafrasowaną twarz Keiry, wiedziałam, że nie mogę problemu zignorować. Chwyciłam go za rękę i poprowadziłam na górę. Zamknęłam nas w bibliotece i od razu wyjęłam kabel.

- Nie, Erica. – Jego głos zabrzmiał poważnie. – To może być niebezpieczne.

- Dlaczego?

Usiadł na łóżku. Poszłam jego śladem; kabel wrócił do mojej potylicy.

- Kłamałem.

- W jakiej kwestii?

- Że nic mi nie jest. – Splótł dłonie. – Keira ma rację. Coś się zmieniło.

- Coś?...

- Nie jestem już tutaj sam. – Dotknął swojej głowy. – Jest jeszcze ktoś. Coś. To coś jest bardzo ciekawe świata. Analizuje go, ale nie rozumie wszystkiego. Pytania. Ciągle pyta. O Boga, o ludzi, o miłość. Zagląda w moje wspomnienia. Jest zły. Wściekły, gdy czegoś nie rozumie. Rozmawiamy z Ellisonem. – Drgnęłam, słysząc, że zmienił osobę. – Jest bardzo mądry, ale też nie zna wszystkich odpowiedzi. Mówi o Bogu, ale do końca nie rozumiemy, kim On jest i gdzie Go szukać. Mamy pytania, dużo pytań. Nie chcemy siedzieć zamknięci, otoczeni wciąż tymi samymi ludźmi. Słabymi ludźmi. Kruchymi. Jest jeszcze Catherine, pani Weaver. Jest taka, jak my, ale niezupełnie. Udaje kogoś, kim nie jest. Tak, jak ja, Gabriel. Też udaję człowieka. Nazwali nas John Henry, wiesz?

Umilkł. Nie poruszyłam się. Spojrzał na mnie uważnie.

- Chce moje ciało – szepnął. – Wie, że nazywamy je _kamieniem filozoficznym_. Wziął to dosłownie. Chce je zdobyć; chce, żebym do niego przyszedł. Siedzi w mojej głowie. Mówi do mnie. Razem będziemy silni... Mądrzy. Dowiemy się wszystkiego. I zniszczymy... – Urwał.

- Co zniszczycie?... – zapytałam; mój głos zadrżał. Poczułam strach.

Nagle chwycił mnie za ramiona i spojrzał mi prosto w oczy.

- Musisz mnie wyłączyć, Erica.

Moje serce przyśpieszyło. W jego oczach malował się ból.

- Sam nie mogę... nie potrafię się dezaktywować. Musisz mi pomóc, Erica. Błagam.

Wpatrywałam się w niego. Czułam żelazny uścisk jego mechanicznych palców.

- Nie... – wyszeptałam w końcu.

- Keira nie zrozumie, ale... ja muszę zostać wyłączony. Nie chcę być częścią SKYNETu.

- SKYNET jeszcze nie istnieje.

- Jeszcze. – Cofnął dłonie. – Pożegnam się z nimi. Z mamą i tatą. – Uśmiechnął się gorzko; spojrzałam na niego. – Tak, pomógł mi odzyskać wspomnienia. Ale ja nie mam zamiaru pomóc jemu. Temu czemuś, Erico.

- A ja? – Spuściłam oczy. – Co, jeśli znowu nawalę? Pomagałeś mi z każdym „przeładowaniem". Tym ostatnim też. Alex mi powiedziała. Co, jeśli...

- Jesteś silniejsza niż ja kiedykolwiek byłem. Masz uczucia. To one są prawdziwą siłą.

- Gabriel... – zaczęłam słabym głosem.

- Zapomniałaś już, prawda? – Znowu się uśmiechnął. – Zapomniałaś, że jestem tylko maszyną?

- Nigdy nie byliście dla mnie „tylko" maszynami. Ty i Theo. Ja... zawsze was kochałam.

Objął mnie. Zaczęłam płakać. Jego ubranie pachniało wyłącznie płynem do płukania.

- Jeśli się nie zgodzisz, poproszę Chrisa – powiedział powoli.

- Nie. – Pociągnęłam nosem. – To by złamało mu serce.

Otarłam twarz i spojrzałam na Gabe'a.

- Co zrobimy z ciałem? – zapytałam już głosem pozbawionym emocji.

- Chris zawiezie je do Eddie'go. On je schowa. Już wszystko zaplanowałem. Mamy mało czasu. Nie wiem... Nie wiem, kiedy to coś mnie do siebie wezwie, a ja pójdę.

Pokiwałam w zamyśleniu głową. Miał rację. Mój plan stanowił zbyt duże ryzyko.

- To moja wina – powiedziałam cicho.

- Nie, Erico. – Pogłaskał mnie po głowie. – Nikt nie mógł przywidzieć tego, co się stanie.

Znowu mnie przytulił.

- Jeśli będę potrzebny... – zaczął. – Jeśli tak pomyślisz, to tylko ze strachu. Ale tobie strach przechodzi szybko, prawda? Jesteś żołnierzem, który wie, o co walczy. Nie poddawaj się. Kazałbym ci obiecać, ale wiem, że nie muszę. Jesteś w końcu Ericą Williams, niezniszczalną kobietą.

Objęłam go mocniej. Wytarłam łzy i po chwili zeszliśmy do salonu. Keira wstała na nasz widok.

- I co? – zapytała, zanim Gabriel objął ją mocno. Na jej twarzy namalowało się zdumienie. Nagle jej oczy zmętniały; wiedziałam, że cyborg nacisnął odpowiedni splot nerwowy obok jej obojczyka. Po chwili wziął ją na ręce i ułożył na kanapie.

- Co jest? – Chris od razu znalazł się obok niego. – Dlaczego?

- Gdybym miał serce, pewnie by mi pękło. – Gabriel wyprostował się. – Erica mnie wyłączy, tato.

Chris aż cofnął się o krok, a potem spojrzał na mnie, marszcząc brwi.

- Co on pieprzy? – syknął. – I skąd...

- Zaopiekuj się nią – przerwał mu szybko Gabe. - Wiem, że to zrobisz. Powiedz jej wszystko. I przeproś.

- Ty naprawdę chcesz... – zaczął Chris.

- Muszę.

Przez chwilę nikt się nie odzywał. Sarah wpatrywała się w cyborga, a John we mnie.

- Nie ma innego wyjścia – powiedział wreszcie Gabe.

- Keira mi tego nie wybaczy. – Chris osunął się na fotel.

- Nie, ona nie wybaczy tego mnie – szepnęłam.

- Przepraszam. – Gabriel podszedł do mnie. – Zrozumcie.

I wtedy zobaczyłam łzę w jego oku. Moje serce zadrżało. Nie był „tylko" maszyną.

- Żegnajcie. Cieszę się, że miałem zaszczyt was poznać. – Uśmiechnął się.

- Zaczekaj. – Chris podszedł i objął go mocno. Jego śladem poszła cała reszta. Nawet Cameron wymieniła z nim uścisk dłoni.

- Keira będzie spała bardzo długo. – Gabriel spojrzał na Chrisa. – Zdążysz zawieść mnie do Eddie'go i wrócić. – Land kiwnął głową.

Usiadłam na fotelu kierowcy w naprawionym już hummerze. Gabe zapiął się pasem.

- Może lepiej w bagażniku? – zapytał. Chyba chciał zażartować. Posłałam mu złe spojrzenie.

Oparł głowę o zagłówek. Dotknęłam jego włosów, a potem poczułam, jak jego czaszka straciła twardość i włożyłam rękę w płynny metal. Chip znalazłam od razu. Zawahałam się.

- Zrób to – poprosił. Zamknęłam oczy, zaciskając palce na płytce.

A potem ją wyjęłam. Wyszła tak łatwo. Tak śmiesznie łatwo. Spojrzałam na Gabe'a. Uśmiechał się, miał zamknięte powieki. I tak miał już zostać na zawsze.

Chris znalazł mnie kwadrans później. Kierownica hummera była mokra od moich łez.

- Erica. – Sarah zatrzymała się obok mnie, kiedy tylne światła samochodu zniknęły za zakrętem.

Chciałam coś powiedzieć, ale nie mogłam. Żal ścisnął mi gardło.

- Jutro jadę na zjazd fanatyków UFO. Chyba znalazłam moje trzy kropki.

Spojrzałam na chip Gabe'a, który trzymałam w dłoni i wsunęłam go do kieszeni na piersi.

Kiedy wróciłam rano z mojego magazynu w nowym samochodzie, czarnym Dodge'u Nitro, Chrisa jeszcze nie było. Szybko wbiegłam do domu Connorów. Od razu usłyszałam rozmowę.

- Keira, uspokój się. – Poznałam głos Johna.

- Jak mam się uspokoić?! Gdzie oni są?! Dlaczego Gabe mnie uśpił?!

Dziewczyna musiała dopiero wstać. Weszłam do kuchni.

- Erica! – Keira znalazła się obok mnie. – Gdzie są Chris i Gabe?

- Musisz mnie uważnie posłuchać, kochanie. – Położyłam jej dłonie na ramionach; bałam się tej rozmowy. – Gabe... Musiałam go wyłączyć.

- Wyłączyć? Po co? Znalazłaś jakiś błąd? I co, pomogło?

- Musiałam go wyłączyć – powtórzyłam powoli.

Wpatrywała się we mnie, szukając kłamstwa w moich oczach. Nie znalazła; zrozumiała.

Jej dłoń wystrzeliła w kierunku mojej twarzy; wymierzyła mi policzek. Nie uchyliłam się.

- Twój plan! – wrzasnęła. – Twój cholerny plan!

- To był mój plan. – W drzwiach stanął Chris. Po całonocnej podróży miał podkrążone oczy. – Ja zdecydowałem, że trzeba go wyłączyć. Dla dobra nas wszystkich.

Nie powinien brać winy na siebie. Keira cofnęła się.

- Jedziemy do domu – powiedział hardo, stając w progu. – Chodź.

- Nigdzie z tobą nie pójdę! – krzyknęła.

- Bez gadania, Keira! – ofuknął ją podniesionym głosem. – Powiedziałem coś!

- Nie ma mowy! – wysyczała. John spojrzał na mnie błagalnie.

- Ty chyba myślisz, że ja nie mam uczuć. – Chris podszedł do dziewczyny. Na jego twarzy malował się żal. – Mylisz się. Kocham cię.

- Wcale mnie nie kochasz! – W jej oczach zalśniły łzy. – Kochałeś tamtą Keirę, która zginęła! Nie jestem nią, nie rozumiesz?!

- Rozumiem. Kocham cię, bo jesteś sobą. Poznałem Keirę Snow na nowo i na nowo ją pokochałem.

- Kocham Gabriela! Nie ciebie, słyszysz?!

Objął ją mocno i przycisnął do siebie. Przez chwilę się broniła, ale w końcu rozpłakała się w głos. Nie wiem, ile czasu trwali w takiej pozycji, ale kiedy wreszcie Chris pociągnął ją za sobą do samochodu, miała spuchnięte, czerwone oczy. Zza odsuniętej szyby posłała mi nienawistne spojrzenie.

Nigdy nie chciałam, że ktokolwiek mnie znienawidził. Los chciał inaczej.


	2. ŻYCIE

**ŻYCIE**

***

- Trzy dni temu – zaczął John Connor, kiedy usiadł za stołem w otoczeniu kilku Wilków – na Pustynię wysłaliśmy konwój po ropę. Nikt nie wrócił, ale wiemy, że cysterna ocalała. Jest nam potrzebna. Cyborg, który ją prowadził, nasz cyborg – powtórzył z pewnym naciskiem – przechwycił bowiem ważne informacje. Zostały wyłonione dwa zespoły. Jutro o godzinie piątej wyruszy konwój numer jeden, godzinę później pojedzie grupa numer dwa. Zadanie to przejąć cysternę i przywieźć ją do bazy. Oba zespoły liczą po piętnaście osób. Pierwszym konwojem będzie dowodził podpułkownik Adams, drugim kapitan Pine. Wyczytani niech dołączą do swoich dowódców.

Mówił krótko i treściwie. Z ciężką dłonią Theo na ramieniu wyciągałam szyję, żeby popatrzyć na Connora. Orlando uśmiechał się szeroko.

- Obyśmy byli w jednej drużynie – szepnął.

- Porucznik Erica Williams. – Usłyszałam wreszcie.

Wstałam i ruszyłam przez tłum ludzi. Po chwili stanęłam przed Connorem i zasalutowałam. Spojrzał mi prosto w oczy. Uderzyła mnie obojętność w jego wzroku. Wysyłał ludzi do walki na śmierć i życie i tak na nich patrzył? Tak patrzył na moich rodziców?... Poczułam nienawiść.

Byłam w oddziale Adamsa razem z Orlando i Theo.

Kiedy rano wiązałam buty, Rose przyglądała mi się uważnie ze swojej pryczy.

- Do zobaczenia – rzuciłam jak zwykle.

- Masz wrócić – odparła ostro.

- Wrócę. Theo będzie miał na mnie oko.

Wzięłam karabin i wyszłam. Theo dołączył do mnie na zakręcie korytarza.

Nasz konwój stanowiły dwa auta i trzy motory. Ciężarówki miały ciężkie zbrojenia i nadbudowy. Kazano mi usiąść na tyle jednej z nich. Orlando wziął czarny ścigacz.

- Williams. – Do środka zajrzał Adams i spojrzał na siedzącego obok mnie Theo. – Do mnie.

Wyskoczyłam z samochodu i poszłam za nim.

- Każ blaszakowi wykonywać moje rozkazy – syknął.

- Nie wiem, czy mnie posłucha.

- Na pewno cię posłucha. A teraz wracaj na miejsce, żołnierzu.

Znowu usiadłam w ciężarówce. Karabin oparłam o kolano.

- Theo, od tej chwili będziesz słuchał podpułkownika Adamsa.

Kiwnął głową. Umilkłam, kiedy dołączyły do nas dwie kobiety. Od razu poznałam adoratorki Theo.

- Dlaczego akurat kręcisz się przy mnie? – zapytałam szeptem mojego terminatora.

- Rozkaz Connora.

- Generała Connora?

Rozmowę przerwało nam uruchomienie silnika. Po chwili wyjechaliśmy na ulicę.

- Dwanaście kilometrów – rzuciła jedna z kobieta, zapalając papierosa. – Lepiej się pomódlmy.

Wyjrzałam przez małe okienko zaraz nad moim ramieniem. Pierwszy raz miałam opuścić Miasto.

***

Zostawiłam samochód na parkingu. Ze wszystkim spraw, które miałam na głowie, najbardziej chciałam rozwiązać jedną: kwestię Jesse. Miałam nadzieję, że nadal mieszka w hotelu.

Nie myliłam się. Błysnęłam pokojówce odznaką i wcisnęłam jej w dłoń banknot. Wpuściła mnie do pokoju. Sprawdziłam go Okiem, bez problemu znajdując pochowaną broń. A potem schowałam się i czekałam.

Wreszcie usłyszałam skrzypnięcie drzwi. Przez szparę w szafie śledziłam Jesse. Ściągnęła kurtkę i odłożyła na kanapę broń. Poszła do łazienki. Ruszyłam za nią. Odkręciła kran i nachyliła się nad umywalką, myjąc twarz. Kiedy znowu spojrzała w lustro, jej odbicie nie było już samo.

Zaatakowała mnie od razu. Chwyciłam ją mechaniczną ręką i uderzyłam w lustro, rozbijając szkło. Wymacała pod dłonią wazon i cisnęła we mnie. Cholera, będę miała siniaka na lewym ramieniu. Odepchnęłam ją na podłogę, a potem przydeptałam ją nogą.

- Musimy porozmawiać – syknęłam.

- Erica Williams. – Usłyszałam nagle za sobą.

Odwróciłam się. Najpierw zobaczyłam wycelowaną we mnie broń, a potem blond głowę Riley.

- Cofnij się – powiedziała. – Nie żartuję!

Puściłam Jesse. Ta szybko podniosła się z ziemi.

- Zastrzel ją! – krzyknęła. – Na co czekasz, Riley?! Zastrzel tą wariatkę!

- Erica Williams od Alex Lightwood. – Riley uśmiechnęła się gorzko. – Dziewczyny od Lightwood zawsze wszyscy podziwiali. Dzielne, piękne sierotki walczące o losy świata.

- Riley... – zaczęłam. – Co...

- Nie chciała mnie! – krzyknęła blondynka, nadal we mnie celując. – Nie chciała mnie do oddziału, bo miałam ojca, więc nie byłam sierotą! Miałam ojca, który mnie bił, wiesz?! Był potworem! A Alex nie zrobiła nic, żeby mi pomóc! Nie chciała mnie, bo nie byłam sierotą!

- Riley, skarbie. – Jess stanęła za dziewczyną. – Uspokój się. Oddaj mi broń.

- Riley, nie rób tego. – Zrobiłam krok w jej stronę.

- Nie ruszaj się! – Dziewczyna pozwoliła, żeby Jesse wzięła pistolet.

Kobieta tylko na to czekała, bo kiedy tylko zacisnęła palce na broni, popchnęła Riley prosto na mnie.

- Teraz, skoro wszystko już wiemy... – zaczęła.

Nie czekałam na dalszy ciąg. Pchnęłam Riley na ziemię i zatrzasnęłam drzwi, akurat, kiedy padły pierwsze strzały, dziurawiąc drewno. Blondynka krzyknęła. Przycisnęłam ją do ziemi, ciągnąc w stroną wanny. Po chwili strzały ustały. Usłyszałam szybkie kroki i podniosłam się z ziemi.

- Erica. – Usłyszałam nagle. Obejrzałam się.

Riley wpatrywała się w swoje dłonie pobrudzone świeżą krwią. Dopadłam dziewczyny. Kula przebiła na wylot jej ramię.

- Pomóż mi – szepnęła, chwytając moją koszulkę. – Błagam.

Kiwnęłam głową, biorąc ją na ręce.

- John, jestem w szpitalu – powiedziałam do telefonu.

- W szpitalu?!

- Z Riley, ale nic nam nie jest. Riley... została postrzelona.

- Przez kogo? Erica, przez kogo?!

- Nie przeze mnie! To chciałeś wiedzieć, prawda?! – krzyknęłam; przechodząca pielęgniarka obejrzała się ze strachem. – Przyjedź, jeśli chcesz.

- Przyjadę. Dzwoniła do ciebie moja mama?

- Nie. A powinna?

- Chyba tak. Czekajcie na mnie. – Rozłączył się.

Wróciłam do Riley i usiadłam na krześle przy jej łóżku. Dziewczyna wpatrywała się we mnie uważnie.

- Nie masz na imię Riley, prawda? – zapytałam. – Nazywasz się Rebecca Newton.

Kiwnęła głową.

- Dzięki, że mnie uratowałaś. – Spuściła wzrok.

- Nie dziękuj. Pamiętam cię. Tu nie chodziło o to, że nie byłaś sierotą.

Wstałam i podeszłam do okna. Wyjrzałam na zewnątrz.

- Alex wiedziała – zaczęłam. – Twój ojciec znalazł cię z pistoletem w ustach.

Milczałam.

- Każdy kiedyś próbował się zabić... – szepnęła.

- Nie każdy, Riley. Dziewczyny od Lightwood kochały życie. Ty do nas nie pasowałaś.

- Magazynek był pusty – syknęła.

- Nie był. – Skrzyżowałam ramiona na piersiach. – Nie był pusty. Nacisnęłaś spust. To był niewypał. Miałaś wiele szczęścia. – W odpowiedzi prychnęła. – Nadal żyjesz.

- Myślisz, że po tym, co się stało, Jesse nie będzie chciała mnie zabić?

- Ty i Jesse to już inna kwestia. – Podeszłam do jej łóżka. – Co planowałyście?

Nagle Mózg poinformował mnie o tym, że John właśnie wysiadł z windy.

- Dziś widzimy się ostatni raz. – Spojrzałam na nią groźnie. - Ty, ja i John. Masz zniknąć. Słyszysz?

Wpatrywała się we mnie uważnie. Zmarszczyłam brwi.

- Ja będę mówić – syknęłam.

W drzwiach sali stanął John.

- Riley. – Od razu zbliżył się do łóżka.

- Była strzelanina w sklepie – rzuciłam. – Nie byłam daleko. Pomogłam.

- Wszystko w porządku? – zapytał; uśmiechnęła się.

- Erica mnie uratowała.

Zostawiłam ich samych. Z Riley czekała mnie jeszcze poważna rozmowa.

***

Siedziałam, wyglądając przez okienko. Wreszcie opuściliśmy Miasto. Pomyślałam o słynnych „najdłuższych na świecie" dwunastu kilometrach. Temperatura się podniosła, więc pozbyłam się bluzy i spojrzałam na Theo. Terminator siedział w kurtce narzuconej na mundur.

- Rozbierz się – syknęłam.

Wykonał mój rozkaz. Nasze towarzyszki cały czas rozmawiały. Kiedy Theo zaczął rozpinać mundur, umilkły. Tymczasem mój cyborg rozebrał się do podkoszulka i chciał dalej.

- Theo, aż tak gorąco nie jest. – Roześmiałam się. Też zaczął się śmiać. Zabrzmiał nawet naturalnie.

- Jesteście parą? - Usłyszałam.

Już miałam odpowiedzieć, kiedy nagle podniósł się tak gwałtownie, że autem zatrzęsło.

- Transportery naziemne – powiedział szybko.

- Że niby pchły? – zapytała jedna z kobiet; miała na imię Nicky, jak wywnioskowałam z ich rozmowy.

- Pchły! – Dobiegł nas głos Adamsa z szoferki. – Coś szybko. Przygotować się!

Nicky i Alice od razu dopadły karabinów i przyczepiły je do specjalnych ram przy szeroko otwartych do wewnątrz i zablokowanych tylnych drzwiach wozu. Weszłam na drabinkę i otworzyłam właz na dach. Przymocowałam karabin, poprawiając laserowy celownik. Przymknęłam oko. Nadjeżdżały od strony Miasta. Trzydzieści.

- Chodźcie – szepnęłam, celując.


	3. RYZYKO

**RYZYKO**

- Ognia!!!

Druga ciężarówka zrównała się z nami na szerokiej autostradzie. Motory wysunęły się na przód. Zaczęliśmy strzelać. Pchły jechały w szyku, ale po chwili się rozproszyły. Celowałam i strzelałam. Jako snajper z wyuczenia nie marnowałam kul. Przy ciągłym ogniu mogłam pozwolić sobie na staranne celowanie. Każdy mój pocisk załatwiał jedną maszynę.

- Theo, magazynek! – krzyknęłam, wyciągając ramię do wnętrza auta.

Nagle ktoś pociągnął mnie w dół. Wpadłam do środka.

- Zbliża się C-48. – Theo pomógł mi wstać. – Musimy uciekać.

Cały czas trzymając moje ramię w żelaznym uścisku, zajrzał do szoferki. Przechylił się nad ramieniem Adamsa i zacisnął dłoń na kierownicy.

- Co ty, blaszak?! – wrzasnął mężczyzna.

- Poprowadzę. – Chwycił za ramię Adamsa, wyciągnął go do paki i sam zajął jego fotel, odzyskując panowanie na pojazdem.

- Złap się czegoś. – Posłusznie chwyciłam się metalowego brzegu fotela.

James przystawił mu pistolet do głowy. Spojrzałam na niego przerażona.

- C-48 wystrzelił pociski. – Theo nagle skręcił kierownicą. Poleciałam na ścianę; Adams wpadł na mnie. Pistolet wypadł mu z ręki. Zdarłam łokieć o wystający nit.

- Złapcie się czegoś. – Głos terminatora zabrzmiał beznamiętnie jak zwykle, ale ja czułam strach.

Znowu zakręcił gwałtownie.

I wtedy auto obok nas eksplodowało trafione rakietą. Chwyciłam się drabinki przyśrubowanej do podłogi i wyjrzałam na drogę za nami. Zobaczyłam nadlatujące pociski z ich dymnymi ogonami.

- Theo! – wrzasnęłam. – Theo!

- Wiem. – Nawet nie podniósł głosu.

Auto znowu zjechało ze stałej trasy i wyjechało z drogi akurat w momencie, kiedy rakieta trafiła w asfalt, robiąc głęboki lej. Ciężarówką zatrzęsło. W oddali widziałam płonący wrak.

Gdzie jest Orlando?!

Theo przyśpieszył, na ile pozwalała na to poryta nawierzchnia drogi.

I wtedy zobaczyłam młodego Bradley'a. Śmignął na motorze przez zasłonę czarnego dymu. Za nim były dwie pchły. Sięgnęłam po magazynek i przeładowałam broń. Oplotłam ramieniem drabinkę i zaczęłam celować. Przy jadącym jak szalone aucie graniczyło to z cudem. Za bardzo nami rzucało, a ja nie mogłam pozwolić sobie na marnowanie kul.

- Theo! – wrzasnęłam. – Zwolnij!

- Nie zwalniaj! – Adams zajrzał do szoferki. – Nie zwalniaj, kurwa, blaszak!

- Theo, wykonujesz moje rozkazy! Zwolnij!

Widziałam, jak pchły się zbroiły. Ostrza błysnęły w słońcu. Gdzieś obok świsnęła rakieta. Poczułam, że auto zwalnia. Droga zrobiła się jednak bardziej wyboista. Pomysł przyszedł od razu.

- Nie zjeżdżaj z kursu! – krzyknęłam. – Zwolnij jeszcze trochę!

Zarzuciłam karabin na plecy i ścisnęłam mocno pasek.

- Muszę pomóc Orliemu, Theo!

I wtedy wyskoczyłam z wozu. Poturlałam się po twardym asfalcie, zdzierając sobie kolana. Szybko wstałam. Błyskawicznie wycelowałam i strzeliłam. Jedna z pcheł zaryła w nawierzchnię i pokoziołkowała w bok. Orlando zbliżał się bardzo szybko. Znalazłam drugą i strzeliłam. Wypadła z drogi.

Syn Eddie'go zahamował z piskiem opon. Wcisnął mi kask na głowę; wskoczyłam na motor. Ruszył od razu; oplotłam mężczyznę ramionami.

- Rakiety! – Orlando gwałtownie zakręcił. Byliśmy blisko ciężarówki. Krzywo założony kask wciskał mi włosy w oczy. – C-48 się zbliża!

- Trzymaj się auta! – krzyknęłam przez wiatr.

Jakby w odpowiedzi Theo gwałtownie zjechał w bok. Pojechaliśmy jego śladem i zjechaliśmy na piaszczyste pobocze. Motorem zatelepało; rakieta przeleciała bokiem, rozwalając jakiś wrak. Siła uderzenia przewróciła nas na ziemię.

- Puść! – wrzasnął Orli. Rozłożyłam nogi; motor wysunął się spod nas i siłą rozpędu pomknął po asfalcie. Nagle koło ciężarówki odpadło; autem zarzuciło i przewróciło się na bok.

- Theo! – krzyknęłam, podnosząc się; cisnęłam kask na ziemię i pobiegłam w stronę samochodu.

Nicky i Alice wyszły z paki. W połowie drogi minęłam się z Adamsem. Niósł bazookę.

- Zapierdolę skurwysyna! – syknął. Zatoczył się, ale w końcu złapał równowagę. Miał rozbitą głową; krew zabarwiła jego twarz na upiorny szkarłat. Wyszedł na drogę i zaczął celować.

- Zjedzie pół metra w lewo! – powiedziałam szybko. Widziałam C-48 w akcji już nie raz. Nie były „mądre", po prostu pancerne; ich manewry ciągle były takie same.

- Zamknij się, Williams! – Nacisnął spust. Rakieta pomknęła w stronę zbliżającego się czołgu. Potężna maszyna umknęła z łatwością. Przeklął.

- Pierdolę to wszystko! – Wcisnął mi bazookę. – Pierdolę to wszystko!

Orlando podał mi nowy pocisk.

- Zginiemy wszyscy! Cholerny Connor! Niech go diabli! Po blaszaka nas wysłał, a teraz blaszaki nas załatwią! Cholerny Connor! – wrzeszczał Adams.

- Zamknij się! – ofuknął go Bradley.

Wycelowałam i strzeliłam. Celny strzał trafił w sterownik. Czołg eksplodował z głośnym hukiem.

Osunęłam się na kolana. Oddychałam ciężko. Podniecenie zastąpiło strach.

Nagle Adams chwycił mnie za ramię i pociągnął do góry. Theo jednak już był obok.

- Blaszak ma słuchać mnie! Powiedz mu, Williams!

- Sam się o to prosiłeś! – Orlando wymierzył mu potężny cios w szczękę.

Mężczyzna upadł na asfalt, ale szybko się podniósł i rzucił na atakującego. Zaczęła się regularna bójka.

- James, James! – Podbiegła do nas kobieta, który była naszą pilotką.

- Przestańcie! – wrzasnęła Alice.

- Theo! – Mój terminator od razu ich rozdzielił i stanął między walczącymi.

- Uspokójcie się. – Pilotka szybko podeszła do Adamsa.

- Mam się uspokoić, Marie?! – krzyknął w szale. – Jesteśmy na środku pierdolonej pustyni! Straciłem połowę ludzi! Nie mamy auta! Connor wiedział, że tak będzie. Pewnie ta misja to tylko przykrywka do czegoś innego! Popierdoliło go! Blaszaki sobie będzie budował! Sukinsyn, sukinsyn!...

Adams zaczął chodzić tam i z powrotem po asfalcie. A myślałam, że to ja jestem wariatką.

- Skoro tak – Orlando otarł krew z warg – przejmuję dowodzenie. – Adams się nie odezwał; Marie podeszła do niego, ale odepchnął jej ramię. – Zbierzcie wszystko, co się przyda. Cysterna jest niedaleko. Musimy zejść z drogi. Poczekamy na drugi konwój.

Wrócił do motoru. Widziałam, jak odczepia od niego Ostrze.

- Zablokowało się. Nie mogłem go użyć – rzucił, kiedy przymocował je go stalowego nałokietnika.

- Erica? – Theo spojrzał na moje kolana.

- Nic mi nie jest – zapewniłam go szybko. Czułam, jak rany pieką, ale dało się wytrzymać.

- Mamy apteczkę. – Marie zarzuciła na ramię torbę; miała ładną twarz i blond włosy. Posłałam jej uśmiech. – Zajmę się tym.

- Jak tylko znajdziemy jakieś miejsce na odpoczynek. – Orlando spojrzał na mnie uważnie.

- Wytrzymam – zapewniłam go; to właśnie chciał usłyszeć.

Ruszyliśmy między piaszczystymi pagórkami. Theo i ja zamykaliśmy pochód. Na przedzie szedł Adams i Marie; trzymali się za ręce. Dalej Orlando i Alice; Nicky niosła trzy karabiny.

- Cieszysz się? – zapytał nagle Theo.

- Z czego? – Spojrzałam na niego zdumiona.

- Że żyjesz.

Poprawiłam karabin na ramieniu.

- Oczywiście, że się cieszę – odparłam powoli.

- Dlaczego zgłosiłaś się na tą misję?

- Z ciekawości.

- Z ciekawości, czy przeżyjesz?

Spuściłam wzrok, myśląc o tych, którzy zginęli. Nie znałam nawet ich imion.

- Zgłosiłam się dla dobra ludzkości – rzuciłam wreszcie.

Nie odezwał się. Serce nadal biło mi jak szalone. Czułam adrenalinę. Była moim paliwem. Życie bez ryzyka nie było dla mnie życiem. Moi rodzice z pewnością myśleli tak samo. Dlatego byłam sama.

Nagle Theo chwycił mnie w pasie i zanim zdążyłam cokolwiek powiedzieć, wziął mnie „na barana".

- Mam cię pilnować – powiedział, kiedy kazałam odstawić siebie na ziemię - więc ryzykować razem z tobą.

***

Alex wyjęła z ust szczoteczkę do zębów. Stała przy oknie i wyglądała na zewnątrz.

- Albo ci skąpcy z naprzeciwka kupili nowe auto – zaczęła – albo ktoś cię śledzi.

Podeszłam do niej. Oko sprawdziło samochód.

- To Natalie Gordon. Policjantka z _Desperado_, pamiętasz?

- Będzie nas teraz obserwować? Tak cały czas?

Zmarszczyłam brwi. Niewiele myśląc, wyszłam na zewnątrz i ruszyłam w stronę wozu. Miał przyciemniane szyby, ale Oko nie z takimi problemami sobie radziło. Byłam już na ulicy, kiedy zapaliła silnik i odjechała. Obejrzałam się za nią.

Zanim wróciłam do domu, pojechałam do Jesse. Kobieta jednak się wyprowadziła. Będę musiała porozmawiać o niej z Derekiem. Mężczyzna pojechał jednak szukać Sary po tym, jak do niego zadzwoniła. Nie powiedział mi wiele. Kazał mieć oko na Johna.

Wzięłam kluczyki i pojechałam do szpitala. Zamknęłam auto akurat, kiedy zadzwonił mój telefon.

- Erica. – Głos Sary zabrzmiał jakoś dziwnie.

- Jestem. Słucham cię, Saro.

- Powiedziałaś... powiedziałaś, że zginę od kuli...

- Saro, co... – Poczułam strach.

- Gdzie mnie postrzelą?...

- W klatkę piersiową. – Poczułam łzy. – Czy...

- Czyli to jeszcze nie koniec – wyszeptała, rozłączając się.

Przez chwilę wpatrywałam się w wyświetlacz komórki. Wtedy zadzwoniła znowu. John.

- Riley zniknęła! – krzyknął.

- Jestem już w szpitalu. Czekaj!

Od razu wpadłam do środka. Niewiele myśląc, pobiegłam do pomieszczenia ochrony i błysnęłam odznaką. Kazałam pokazać sobie nagrania z kamer na zewnątrz budynku. To był strzał w dziesiątkę.

Riley opuściła szpital z Jesse ubraną w grzeczną garsonkę. Przeklęłam. Z kim była ta dziewczyna?! Po co przybyła z przyszłości?... I co robiła tutaj ta suka?


	4. SARAH'S STORY

**SARAH'S STORY**

Sarah oparła łokieć o nagrzane drzwi samochodu, wyglądała na krajobraz przemykający za szybą. Nie mogła się zebrać na odwagę i powiedzieć Derekowi to, co chciała. Czuła nieprzyjemne kłucie w sercu. Spojrzała na mężczyznę. Skupiony wpatrywał się w drogę.

- Chcę wyjaśnić – powiedziała wreszcie. – Sprawę Johna i twojego brata.

Spojrzał na nią kątem oka.

- Nie potrzebuję wyjaśnień.

Przez chwilę na niego patrzyła, po czym znowu poświęciła całą uwagę widokom za oknem.

Nagle zjechał na pobocze i zgasił silnik. Rzuciła mu zaciekawione spojrzenie. Przez chwilę trzymał dłonie na kierownicy, po czym oparł je na udach.

- Dlaczego zapytała, czy jestem Reese'em? – rzucił, wbijając wzrok w stacyjkę.

- Opowiedziałam jej o Kyle'u – przyznała cicho.

Przez chwilę siedzieli w milczeniu. Powietrze w aucie zrobiło się duszne.

- Powiedział mi – zaczęła cicho – o waszych zabawach.

- Zabawach? Mój brat?

- O jabłoni. I pudełku, w którym zostawialiście sobie wiadomości.

Derek roześmiał się cicho.

- To był taki nasz zwyczaj.

- Co tam wkładaliście?

- Różne rzeczy. Listy, karty, gumy do żucia, resoraki...

- Zdjęcia? – podsunęła.

Spojrzał na nią uważnie. Spuściła wzrok.

- Zdjęcia zawsze były dwa – powiedział po chwili cicho.

Podniosła głowę; ich oczy spotkały się. Nie uciekła ze spojrzeniem.

- Nie wiem skąd... – zaczął, ale urwał; potarł kciukiem skroń. – Kiedyś szukałem zapałek po kieszeniach munduru i ono tam... było. Po prostu. Myślałem, że to jakaś zwykła kartka. Zawsze nosiliśmy kawałki papieru. Na „ostatnią wolę". To było cholernie głupie. – Uśmiechnął się nerwowo. – Wyciągnąłem ten papier. Był grubszy, poskładany w mały kwadrat... Rozłożyłem go. To było zdjęcie. Twoje zdjęcie, Saro.

Wpatrywała się w niego zdumiona.

- Było złej jakości – kontynuował. - Wydrukowane z komputera. Chyba... chyba zrobione telefonem komórkowym. Siedziałaś na kanapie. Zamyślona, wpatrzona gdzieś przed siebie. Wyglądałaś tak... normalnie. Nie powiedziałem Kyle'owi. Miał swoje. Swoje zdjęcie. Ale to, które miałem ja, było ładniejsze. Ty byłaś starsza, ale... piękniejsza. Wyglądałaś tak, jak teraz. I... Kyle mówił, że przynosisz mu szczęście. Chyba miał rację. Potem, jak zniknął... Zostałem sam z twoim zdjęciem. Czasem było źle, ciężko. Wtedy wyciągałem je z kieszeni. Nosiłem je na piersi. I patrzyłem. Po prostu. Byłaś dla mnie symbolem świata przed tym, jak się zawalił. Dawałaś mi nadzieję na coś... lepszego. Bałem się jak każdy. Ty odganiałaś strach. A potem zdjęcie zniknęło. Już go nie znalazłem... Szukałem.

Roześmiał się nerwowo.

- Gadam jak potłuczony – rzucił. – Wybacz, nie powinienem...

Bez słowa sięgnęła po jego dłoń. Była spocona i ciepła. Ciężka, ale silna. Odwzajemnił jej uścisk. Poruszyła się na siedzeniu. Puścił jej rękę i przechylił się nad dźwignią zmiany biegów. Dotknął jej twarzy, wsuwając palce w jej miękkie włosy. Był tak delikatny, że poczuła wzruszenie. Łzy zalśniły w jej oczach.

W kieszeni kobiety zadzwonił telefon. Niespodziewany dźwięk dzwonka sprawił, że Derek szybko się cofnął. Znowu położył dłonie na kierownicy.

Odebrała.

- Mamo? W porządku? – Usłyszała; otarła twarz.

- Tak, John. U ciebie też?

- Jestem z Ericą. Jedziemy do was. Derek jest z tobą, prawda?

- Tak, jest obok mnie.

- To dobrze. – W słuchawce usłyszała przytłumiony nieco głos Erici; musiała siedzieć obok niego. – Czekajcie.

- Na razie, mamo.

- Na razie. – Rozłączył się.

Odłożyła telefon na deskę rozdzielczą. Pomyślała o słowach Erici. A potem nagle przypomniała sobie nagranie, kiedy to pokazała im Damiena. Kochali się. Ona też chciała kochać. Znowu.

Rozpłakała się.

- Saro... – Usłyszała. Podniosła oczy i spojrzała na niego.

Nagle nachylił się znowu w jej stronę i ujął jej twarz w dłonie pewnie, ale delikatnie. Pocałował ją. Odwzajemniła jego pocałunek, obejmując go. Jego palce zebrały łagodnie włosy z jej czoła. Serce biło jej jak szalone. Od smaku jego warg zakręciło się jej w głowie. Kiedy odsunął się, spojrzał znowu w twarz kobiety i otarł kątem dłoni jej łzy.

- Jesteś ze mną, Reese? – zapytała słabo.

- Jestem.

- Derek? – Patrzyła na niego przez mgiełkę łez.

- Derek – przyznał, uśmiechają się delikatnie.

Pokiwała głową, ukrywając twarz w dłoniach. Mimo wszystko wstydziła się łez. Objął ją łagodnie. Przylgnęła do niego całym ciałem. W jego szerokich ramionach znalazła schronienie. Pachniał zupełnie jak Kyle. Ale nim nie był. I pokochała go właśnie za to. Dopiero niedawno to zrozumiała.

- Kocham cię – szepnęła z policzkiem wtulonym w jego pierś. – Nie odchodź.

- Nie mam zamiaru. – Poczuła jego ciepłą dłoń na głowie. – Kocham cię, Saro Connor.

- On powiedział, że pomożesz... – Jej głos się załamał.

- Pomogę. Możesz na mnie liczyć. Nie dam się zabić.

Uśmiechnęła się blado. Wiedziała, że swoje zachowanie nie mogła usprawiedliwić chwilowym załamaniem. Już nie mogła. Nie po tym, co mu powiedziała. Ale nie kłamała.

- Ja też nie – szepnęła.

Objął ją mocniej. Nawet nie zauważyła, że stali pod starą, rozłożystą jabłonią.

Kiedy odpalił silnik, otarła twarz i otworzyła okno. Pozwoliła wiatrowi osuszyć łzy.

- Sarah. – Usłyszała. – Co to, do diabła, jest?

Spojrzała przez przednią szybę. Dostrzegła dym.

- Tam jest magazyn – powiedziała słabo.

Trzasnęła drzwiami, kiedy zatrzymali się obok samochodu Erici. Dziewczyna opierała się o jego bok.

- Zatarli ślady – powiedziała żołnierka. – Wszyscy zginęli. Jutro pogrzeb.

Pokiwała głową.

- Wzięłam ci ubrania za zmianę. – Erica spojrzała na opatrunek na nodze Sary. – Odświeżysz się. Wynajęliśmy dwa pokoje. Chodź.

Zakręciła kran, ale przez chwilę stała w ciepłej kabinie. Usłyszała pukanie.

- Już wychodzę – powiedziała, sięgając po ręcznik.

W pokoju zastała Ericę. Dziewczyna usiadła na skraju łóżka.

- Ja śpię z tobą, Derek i John mają pokój razem, okej?

Spojrzała na nią uważnie, wycierając głosy.

- Oczywiście – przytaknęła w końcu.

Nie była na razie gotowa na nic więcej.

- Ustalone więc. – Erica wstała. – Jestem głodna, a ty? Zjedzmy coś w restauracji. Ja stawiam.

Uśmiechała się szeroko. Wiedziała?...

- Zaraz do was dołączę – powiedziała jej. – Możesz już iść.

- Ale szybko! – Dziewczyna wyszła, nadal się uśmiechając.

Sarah ubierała się, myśląc o tym, co powiedział jej Derek.

- Mogę zobaczyć twój telefon? – zapytała Johna, kiedy dołączyła do nich przy stoliku. Erica i Derek stali nieco dalej przy barze.

- Po co? – Podał jej komórkę. Cameron śledziła ją uważnym wzrokiem.

Nie odpowiedziała. Otworzyła klapkę i weszła w folder „Zdjęcia z aparatu". Na kilku pierwszych była Erica. Uśmiechnięta jak zawsze. A potem... Potem znalazła fotografię, o której mówił Derek, którą nosił na piersi, która dawała mu nadzieję. Łzy znowu zaiskrzyły się w jej oczach.

- Dlaczego płaczesz? – zapytała Cameron; nie uznawała pojęcia dyskrecji.

- Nie powinieneś robić nam zdjęć – powiedziała Sarah, ocierając oczy.

Wziął od niej telefon.

- Skasuję je.

- Nie! – rzuciła szybko. – Nie kasuj. – Spojrzał na nią zdumiony. – Ale nie rób więcej, dobrze?

- Dobrze, mamo. – Zamknął telefon i schował go do kieszeni spodni.

Przez chwilę wpatrywał się w nią uważnie.

Erica upiła łyk kawy. Sarah zamieszała swoją chyba dwudziesty raz. Myślała o całym dniu. Derek i ona pewnie teraz będą udawać, że do niczego między nimi nie doszło. Tylko dlaczego?... Po chwili sobie odpowiedziała: żeby uczynić Johna twardym. Twardszym. Pokazać mu, że uczucia nie są ważne. Przypomniała sobie słowa Erici. Nie pozwoli, żeby jej syn znowu ją skrzywdził!

Sięgnęła po dłoń Dereka. Mężczyzna przestał bawić się łyżeczką. Bez słowa dotknął jej ręki. Chciała spojrzeć na Ericę czy Johna, zobaczyć ich miny, ale nie potrafiła. Zabrakło jej odwagi. Znowu. Wiedziała jednak, że Cameron będzie obojętna jak zawsze. Niektóre rzeczy się nie zmieniają.

Connor znowu jest z Reese'em. Zawsze była.

- Ktoś ma ochotę na koktajl truskawkowy? – Wesoły głos Erici usłyszała jakby przez mgłę.

- Kup wszystkim – rzucił John.

- Ja nie chcę – wtrąciła Cameron.

Sarah uśmiechnęła się łagodnie. Wiedziała, że on też się uśmiechnął. On. Derek Reese.

**KONIEC CZĘŚCI JEDENASTEJ**


End file.
